Those Wooden Ponies
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: All West Virginia has ever wanted was his sister's approval. To know that she still loved him and forgave him for leaving her. He hoped that restoring his and her's old rocking horses might just restore them. That's all he could hope for, anyway.


West Virginia ran into the mansion, his Mossy Oak hat fell off but he paid hardly any attention. "Ginny!" he yelled, rounding the corner into the living room where his twin should be. "Gin, you gotta come outside, like right now!"

Virginia sat on the green couch with a book in her hands. "And why?" she asked without looking up from the pages she was so surely engrossed in.

"Because! I'm not gonna tell ya! Just c'mon!" Westie shuffled to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. The redhead sighed and followed her brother. "Keep ya eyes shut, Gin."

"They're shut, Appa." West Virginia cringed at the old nickname. He hated when she referred to him as Appalachian. But it'd be worth it to see her proud of him for once.

The twins stepped outside and Westie led his sister toward the old barn on the property. "Okay, you can open yer eyes." Just as she opened them, Westie flung a sheet off the surprise.

She gasped; it was their old rocking ponies. The blue and green paints were fresh on the wooden toys. The brass handlebars were polished as new and the old rotten leather had been replaced. Their names were still on them as well; her mostly blue pony with green mane and tail had 'Virginia' elegantly written while West Virginia's opposite green pony had now been replaced with 'West Virginia.'

"Did…did you do this?" Virginia asked quietly, stepping forward and stooping down to her old childhood toy.

"Yeah…Pa found 'em in the attic a little while back and told me to ask ya if ya still wanted yours. I just took 'em and fixed them right." He chuckled, crouching down at his, "Ya should've seen 'em 'fore I's done. They'd turned brown and what real paint still shone was all chipped and cracked. The leather was awful; I had to get that remade. Guess these got affected by time…"

"Of course they did…they were made by a colonist. Father bought them for our birthday." The girl smiled, running a hand across the horse's nose, "I'm surprised they're still around…"

"Ya like it, right?" Westie asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Virginia responded, turning to her twin. "Why wouldn't I?"

Westie squirmed, looking down, "You never like what I do…I was half 'specting you to beat the shit outta me for even touching Mary…"

"West." Virginia paused, getting her brother to look up. She tried to speak, her mouth open, but she clamped it shut and pulled her twin in for a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm proud of you…"

West Virginia hugged her back, gently petting her hair. "You never act like you are…"

Virginia pulled back, taking one of his hands in her's. "Of course I'm proud of you. You went from helping me represent my state to having your own…of course, I wish it had been on better terms…we were both so different. But, I couldn't be more proud of who you've become…" they both smiled to each other, hugging once more with Westie trying to linger. Virginia came back away, looking into his eyes, "Though, you could really do something about how your roads are. Also, what's with all the tailgating and rednecks running amuck. You should really try to restrict that. And, honey, can we do something about your laws I mean every time I go into your state I feel I could get robbed any second"

"Gin."

"Sorry…" the girl apologized sheepishly.

"It's all good. Hey, why don't we go get some swee' tea? I think we got some in the fridge." Westie stood, holding out a hand. Virginia nodded and took the outstretched hand to help her stand.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." She slammed the bill of his hat over his eyes and took off running.

"Hey! No fair!" Westie took off running. "Ginnyyyyyy!"

**I WROTE A THING FOR MY STATE~~~~~~! But which one is my state?!**

**The Virginias' feud has gone on for quite a long time. Though I like to think West Virginia just wants his sister's approval. To know that she does love him and forgive him for leaving her. It's sad but true.**

**Also, did you see my headcanon? Anything the countries or states or whatever make themselves will last as long as them. But for pets I make it if the country buys it for themselves then it will live. Like Hanatamago. Or Mr. Puffin. Or Gilbird.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed~!**


End file.
